1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for cleaning glass. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for cleaning glass items such as windshields and headlights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for cleaning glass, including such glass items as windshields and headlights, are well known in the art. Exemplary of these devices are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,052,910; 2,886,839; 2,746,071; 2,707,292; 2,587,382; 2,243,607; 1,952,477; 1,952,476; 749,486; and 291,378.
The object of the invention is to provide a windshield/headlight cleaning device which holds cleaning liquid, includes a scrubber and squeegee, and can be easily stored in an automobile glove compartment or map pocket or under the seat of an automobile.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning device which is not complicated and therefore inexpensive to manufacture.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a cleaning device which is light weight and readily portable.